Parenting isn't for me
by SoulSilver97
Summary: /EDITADO/ Tsuna y los demás viajaran al futuro de nuevo. Esta vez notarán que hay algo diferente... qué será? 12YL


**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece.**

* * *

**Parenting isn't for me**

**1: Hacia el futuro**

Tal vez Tsuna no quisiera conocer el futuro después de la batalla contra Byakuran. Tal vez estaría pensando en una nueva amenaza, una guerra sin fin, un futuro perdido.

Suficiente fue para todos tener que entrenar sin descanso, tener que luchar sin experiencia aparte de aguantar el estrés de no poder volver a su época.

¿Qué sucedería esta vez?

Eso se pregunta mientras viaja en el tiempo, recordando lo que pasó en la mañana.

_**FLASH BACK**_

_-Ñajaja! Lambo-sama es lo máximo!- _

_Lambo, que además de decir mentiras correteaba de aquí para allá con un nuevo invento de la Famiglia Bovino. Se trata de una SUPAH BAZOOKA que en vez de 10 años en el futuro, tiene la capacidad de viajar 12 años al futuro y todos sus múltiplos. Es bastante ridícula, hasta más que la anterior, de color magenta (¿?) y celeste claro. Pareciera ser el modelo infantil-niñita del último invento, aún no probado, de tan extraña familia. _

_-Cierra la boca! Juudaime es lo máximo, Vaca Estúpida. Qué acaso no te has dado cuenta?-_

_Gokudera, que había llegado temprano para ayudar al Décimo en lo que sea, tenía las próximas intenciones de matar a Lambo por muchas razones lógicas e ilógicas, estas últimas por cosas como "opacas la vista de todos" o "desperdicias oxígeno que es vital para Juudaime". _

_-No! Lambo-sama es más máximo que Dame-Tsuna!- oración mal conjugada -Así que cállate, Bakadera- _

_-Te voy a meter en un restaurant!- de coma todo lo que quieras de carne vacuna (jeje). _

_Tsuna, que intentaba continuar con su charla con la almohada (?) y a la vez con Kyoko imaginaria, dudó por culpa del menor y de su mano derecha autoproclamada de si las plumas de su almohada eran de pato, águila o pollo y de si Kyoko debería comer el pastel de fresas o el de limón. _

_Ni en sueños podía concentrarse con tanto alboroto. Los dos eran demasiado… jodidos cuando estaban juntos y ahora en la misma habitación. Si, en la misma habitación de Tsuna, jodiendo al pobre chico. _

_-SHHH! No ves que Juudaime duerme?- dijo en un susurro observando a Tsuna desde la puerta, aún sin entrar en la habitación. _

_-Nah, Dame-Tsuna no esta dormido…- se acercó a la cama para probar su hipótesis y con un libro de historia antigua en la mano intentó despertarlo._

_Intentó porque Gokudera lo detuvo antes con una patada. _

_Provocando que la SUPAH BAZOOKA se despegara del afro de Lambo y cayera sobre un fastidiado-dormido Tsuna. _

_-Tsuna!-_

_-Juudaime!-_

_No podían creer que desapareció en un… posible viaje al futuro._

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

Extrañamente aparecieron varias imágenes al azar que él desconocía. Todo el halo multicolor del portal cambio por mosaicos de fotos.

Se dio cuenta de que ahora podía caminar tranquilamente pisando algo solido y no suspendido en nada.

Su sorpresa, antes menor, se vio acrecentada cuando divisó entre millones de fotos una que le pareció particular. Estaba Kyoko del futuro con una niña muy bonita y un niño que le parecía conocido. Con paso indeciso, recorrió la distancia que lo alejaba de esa imagen pero solo al acercarse todo se perdió.

Qué había hecho?

Nada, solo el viaje había llegado a su fin. Las imágenes desaparecieron como si se trataran de un efecto virtual hecho por computadora, y contempló la luz anti-natural del sol que ahora irradiaba con energía.

En verdad solo era la lámpara de escritorio que alumbraba con un foco muy potente.

Donde está?

Claramente se encuentra confundido en un lugar que desconoce con totalidad. Al menos la habitación lujosa, la mesa de trabajo, y la lámpara engañosa no le parecen cosas que realmente importen para reconocer el lugar.

Las ventanas amplias con cortinas que hacen juego con la alfombra tampoco le traen a la mente algo. Y ni la puerta de caoba (tallada a mano tal vez) con un escudo de armas le puede rebelar donde esta.

Giro sobre si mismo pensando en que dando vueltas podría observar cada cosa de la habitación que podría estar ignorando.

Dio una vuelta de bailarina y nada.

-Una vez más-

Se dijo con algo de determinación para que tenga un poco más de sentido girar como tonto. Camino hasta el centro y apretó los puños. Separó las piernas y comenzó a girar nuevamente con más energía que antes.

-Es por una razón importante-

Pensó cuando ya comenzaba a marearse de tantas vueltas y vueltas.

-Vamos, tengo que aguan…

Sin su consentimiento, las piernas le fallaron y cayo de espaldas contra la alfombra fina.

-tar…

Desde el suelo, algo cansado ya, divisó en la ventana una sombra. Una imagen oscura y distorsionada de alguien.

-IHHHHH!- gritó de horror y la cara se le puso azul del miedo. Retrocedió aguantándose unos gritos y se encontró con una pequeña caja más chica que él pero más segura que cualquier otra cosa. Entonces se escondió ahí.

Pero la puerta se abrió de repente justo detrás de él.

Posible infarto? Sí y uno muy fuerte.

Grito ensordecedor de un muerto de miedo? Varios en este caso.

Desmayo inminente y unos niños muy extrañados.

_**MIENTRAS TANTO…**_

Gokudera y Lambo seguían con la idea de que Tsuna se fue al futuro sin querer.

El menor solo pensaba en que no tenía la culpa, que la culpa era de la familia y de Bakadera por patearlo.

El mayor solo pensaba en el peligro que podría estar corriendo el décimo por culpa de esa "SUPAH BAZOOKA" de mierda.

Por qué demonios tenían que darle el último modelo a un niño? Esa cosa pone en peligro a más de uno.

Pero por sobre todo el décimo estaría solo en un lugar que desconoce…

-Mándame al futuro con esa mierda- ordenó al niño con total energía, señalando la cosa en el piso.

-No!- dijo él con su superioridad al máximo –Yo soy Lambo-sama! Nadie le dice que hacer a Lambo-sama!

-Vamos maldito!-

Ambos tiraban de cada lado, Lambo para la izquierda y Gokudera para la derecha.

-Oblígame!-

Dicho esto, Lambo soltó sin más la Bazooka y cayó sobre el peli plata haciéndolo desaparecer.

-Baka… dera?-

* * *

**N.A: **_Primer capi editado! Aunque no se note casi nada, en los próximos se notará más. _


End file.
